


It's Snow Big Deal

by StarReads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Just a fluffy snow day for our favorite men.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	It's Snow Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my friend Blake. I love you!!! Merry Christmas, have a wonderful day <333

  
Winter was a romantic season. Cold air lent itself well to images of cuddling on the sofa, leaning against a loved one for warmth, or taking brisk walks through the snow, and in hand. Or, as was Ferdinand's favorite winter activity, building snowmen together. There was something about that act of creation that made Ferdinand feel warm inside, a nice contrast to the freezing air around him.

And it let Ferdinand see Hubert in the snow, pale face red from exertion, like some frozen spectre. He looked amazing during the winter. He looked amazing at all times, really. Ferdinand could hardly believe he was lucky enough to have someone like Hubert love him back.

Ferdinand rolled his snowy sphere determinedly. He wanted this snowman to be perfect. Perhaps it didn't matter in the long run, but he took snowmen very seriously. Next to him, Hubert struggled to push a second snowball. Ferdinand stopped to watch him as he finally managed to roll it another inch forward. The effort he was putting into this task warmed Ferdinand's heart.

Hubert had never really cared much for snow or any of the activities regarding it, but he had agreed immediately when Ferdinand asked him to help with the snowman. Ferdinand found it endearing, knowing that he had only agreed to make him happy. Though no happiness could ever compare to the joy he felt simply being in Hubert's presence.

"Struggling?" he teased as Hubert once again failed to move the heavy ball. Hubert glared at him, though Ferdinand found it more cute that intimidating. He turned his eyes back to his own snowball, and judging it to be the correct size for their project, he abandoned it to help Hubert. 

Hubert, of course, protested. "I am perfectly capable of moving a ball of snow, Ferdinand," he said as Ferdinand gently nudged him aside. Ferdinand placed both hands firmly on the ball and pushed. It moved forward with little effort on Ferdinand's part. Ferdinand decided not to say a word, as his silent amusement would be far more irritating than his teasing. 

Ferdinsand would never dare accuse Hubert of pouting. To do so would undoubtedly cause poor Hubert to implode. Even if it would be adorable, it was not worth having Hubert sulk all day. But the face Hubert made as Ferdinand silently pushed the large snowball over to the second one? Precious. 

"This is turning out nicely. You did a wonderful job on the torso, moonlight," he called back to his grumpy lover. With one heave, he pulled the torso onto the bottom of his snowman. Then he began to secure it so that he could move on to making the head. As he did so, he began contemplating how the face would look. He had gotten a rather attractive looking carrot and he was excited to use it. 

"Hubert, would you like to help me with the head?" Ferdinand knelt over to gather some snow in his hands. Soon, Hubert was kneeling beside him, moving some snow along with him. Their hands brushed against each other ocassionly as they set to work forming the snowball. It was pleasant. Hubert would surely tease him for it, but little moments like this were held near and dear to his heart. 

There was something magical about spending time with someone you love. And for Ferdinand, that magic only increased with every moment they spent together. It was hard to imagine spending this time with anyone else.  
  
Soon they had a snowball big enough to roll. Hubert gently took it from him and began rolling it along in the snow. Ferdinand left him to it, scurrying over to his bag and retrieving the carrot, stones, and scarf he had brought for this specific snowman.

Ferdinand returned to find Hubert assesing the snowball he had made. Ferdinand smiled, walking over to him. "It looks perfect," he said, planting a kiss on his cheek. His lips came away cold, but it was worth it to see Hubert's face. 

"Thank you, sunshine," Hubert said. Ferdinand helped him place the snowman's head firmly on the base, and the the pair stepped back to admire their work. Ferdinand took Hubert's hand for a moment, squeezing it affectionately. "Are you going to make the face?" 

Ferdinand nodded, gesturing to the carrot in his arms. "I have some ideas. Do you want to help?" he asked. Hubert made a small noise in contemplation, before stepping away. Ferdinand had to physically stop himself from reaching out to grab him again. It seemed like spending even a moment away from him when he didn't have to felt lile torture. "I'm going to find some sticks." 

Ferdinand frowned slightly. "Why?" he asked. Hubert gestured towards the torso of the snowman. "He needs arms, doesn't he?" Ferdinand's eyes widened in realization. He had forgotten about the arms. 

"Right, you go do that. I'll work on his face." Hubert waved slightly before walking off, and Ferdinand was left to tend to the snowman's face. The pebbles and carrot went on easily enough, Ferdinand placing each stone with precision. Then all he had to do was wrap the scarf gently around his snowman's head and he had a gorgeous snowman.

Ferdinand was so distracted in admiring his handiwork that the snowball took him completely by surprise. Snow rolled down his head and into his scarf and he shrieked, shaking the thing to fling the loose snow away from him. He hardly kept himself standing upright after that cold shock. "Hubert!"

Hubert laughed, a deep thing that would have been unflattering on anyone else. But Hubert's laugh was something Ferdinand would cherish forever and ever and ever. However, right now hearing it made Ferdinand itch to pelt him with a snowball. And it was an itch Ferdinand was more than willing to scratch.

"Apologies sunshine, but it was very tempting," Hubert said, gasping for breath. Ferdinand made a show of pouting, as he carefully picked up some snow and began rolling it. He also was careful to remain silent. "Sunshine?"

"That hurt," he said, desperately trying to keep the mischievious smirk on his face from affecting his voice. Hubert faltered, and he could hear him step closer. "Did it really? Sunshine, are you okay?" Ferdinand felt a little guilty for worrying him, but the shock on his face when Ferdinand swiftly turned and threw the snowball straight into his chest was electrifying. He gasped, eyes narrowing, as Ferdinand bent over laughing. 

"Oh, that's how it is then, huh?" Hubert said. Ferdinand stood upright once he regained his composure, though he could not help the goofy grin on his face. That emotion was mirrored in Hubert's own expression, a soft smile on his face that Ferdinand cherished more than any jewel in existence. 

Ferdinand and Hubert both dove to make another snowball, and the war had officially begun. Ferdinand was faster at making his first snowball, flinging it at Hubert. It hit him square in the shoulder, but Ferdinand did not have the time to gloat, as Hubert's next snowball caught him in the stomach. 

It took them half an hour of chasing each other around the yard, chucking snowballs with reckless abandon before Hubert eventually admitted defeat. They were both gasping for breath, each exhale creating clouds of white frost. Ferdinand dropped the loose snow from his arms and began brushing it off of his coat. He was certain there was some in his hat as well, but he ignored it as he approached Hubert. "You quite alright dear? Do you need to go inside?"

Hubert finally caught his breath, shaking his head. "You're too fast for me," he grumbled. "I barely hit you more than five or six times." The taller man brushed snow from his gloves and began wiping away the melting snow from the rest of him. Ferdinand watched him, not bothering to disguise the fond look on his face. 

"We should go put the arms on our snowman now. You did remember to go get them before you pelted me with a snowball, right?" Ferdinand asked, stepping closer to Hubert. Hubert gestured to the two branches sitting near their snowman. "Wonderful, thank you moonlight."

"Anything for you, sunlight," Hubert said. Ferdinand smiled fondly, leaning up to kiss him. Despite the cold air around them, it was as warm as his heart.


End file.
